


An Early Gift

by Jekkah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Kissing, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the CCOAC Christmas challenge. JJ, Rossi, and the rest of the BAU spend a weekend together the week before Christmas with an unexpected result when Rossi makes a bet with JJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Set-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This was written for the CCOAC Christmas challenge. My pairing was JJ/Rossi My prompts were "Walking in a Winter Wonderland," mistletoe, wrapped gift in silver paper, and hot apple cider. I managed to get them all in! Story will be six chapters and will have some smut in Chapter 5. This is just a fun, fluffy piece so the characters are a bit OOC.
> 
> Happy Holidays, tonnie2001969!

JJ stood by the window of the cabin that David Rossi rented for the weekend. He had invited the entire team to go away the weekend before Christmas to help heal the rift that faking Emily's death had caused. Between hosting cooking lessons and preaching forgiveness, Rossi seemed to be on a one man mission to bring the BAU together as a family.

The house he rented was absolutely beautiful. Nestled up in the mountains, it looked like the picture perfect Christmas cottage, if the cottage had seven bedrooms, that is. Six of the bedrooms say upstairs. The two of them that led out to the upper porch were claimed by Morgan and Prentiss. The two with their own bathrooms were claimed by Hotch and Garcia and Kevin. The left Reid and JJ to claim the remaining two bedrooms. Rossi, as the host, took over the lone bedroom downstairs.

The dining room was formal with room enough for sixteen. The kitchen was nearly half the size of JJ's apartment and she wasn't sure how to use half the gadgets in it.

The living room, where they were all currently gathered, had a a huge fireplace.

Garcia had insisted that they light a fire and she put Reid in charge of it. There was a hot tub off the back porch, but so far, no one was brave enough to use it.

JJ sighed as her eyes tracked the snow falling from the sky. She took a sip of the hot apple cider laced with rum and sighed again. She was bored. Not bored in the living room with her BAU family, but bored in life. She had Henry, who she adored more than anything, and she had her job, and not much else. She and Will had broken up several months ago, but the fire had gone out of the relationship long before then. She was near desperate to do something to spice up her life; something that didn't involve catching unsubs.

"Everything okay?" Rossi asked her, drawing JJ from her thoughts.

She turned from the snow and smiled at him. "Yeah. I was just thinking about the last year."

"A lot of changes."

"Yeah," she agreed, glancing around at the other team members. "Some good, some bad."

Rossi moved closer to her, enough to feel the heat from her body. "I think it all turned out well in the end, don't you?" He watched as she shrugged, throwing nervous looks to Reid and Morgan. "You're back. Emily's back. What more could any of us want?"

"A less pathetic social life?" JJ offered.

Rossi's eyes roamed over her body. "I'm pretty sure you could have any guy you want, JJ."

She eyed him back, roguishly, spurred on by the gleam in his eye and the rum in her fourth, or maybe fifth, cup of cider. "Any, you say?"

"Yep."

"Even someone here?"

Rossi choke on the sip of cider he'd been taking. "Here?" he repeated, his voice slightly higher than normal.

"Well, sure. I mean, there are guys here. Think I could get any one of them?"

"But... it's only the BAU team here." He added as an afterthought, "And Kevin."

"Exactly," she told him. "It will make it more of a challenge. You guys all see me as a mom, a little sister, sweet, little JJ. Well, maybe I don't feel like being sweet, little JJ tonight."

Rossi's head was spinning and he began to rub his forehead. This was nowhere near how he thought the conversation would go when he walked over here. He saw her standing alone at the window and thought it was a good time to maybe do a little flirting. He was always attracted to the blond standing next to him, but had backed off with a strong warning from Hotch. Still, there was nothing wrong with a little flirting. After all, he was single and she was now single.

"Dave?"

He looked at her in surprise. He hadn't realized he had gone quiet as long as he did. As much as he didn't relish her the idea of watching her flirt with other men, the idea of seeing bad girl JJ was too much to resist. Besides, he was sure she would back off if he encouraged her. "Why stop at one? Why not get them all?"

"Hey, I said I didn't feel like being 'sweet, little JJ' tonight. I didn't say I felt like being whorish JJ tonight."

Rossi chuckled at that. "I'm not talking about sleeping with all of them. I'm talking about kissing all of them. I mean, there's mistletoe right there. You have a built-in excuse."

"You don't think I can do it." She eyed him warily, hearing the undertone of sarcasm.

"I didn't say that."

JJ placed one of her hands on her hip. "Want to place a wager on that?"

"A wager?"

"Yeah, twenty bucks says I can kiss all of the guys before midnight."

"Fifty and they have to kiss you back," Rossi retorted, even as his brain screamed at him to stop.

JJ thought it over. She wasn't as confident that she could get all of the guys to kiss her. Reid and Morgan, sure, but Hotch was going to be hard and Kevin was dating her best friend. On the other hand, it could be just the kick of fun she'd been looking for to try, even if it did cost her fifty dollars. "Deal."

Rossi frowned. "No telling anyone about the bet."

"Okay." She held out her hand. "Deal?"

"Deal," he agreed reluctantly.

JJ licked her lips. "This is going to be fun."


	2. Morgan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but the dvds!

Rossi wanted to smack himself. How had he gotten roped into this? He didn't want to watch her play the vixen with these other guys; definitely didn't want to watch her kiss anyone else. He was hoping to trap her under the mistletoe himself. He wanted to feel those soft lips against his own.

Next to him, JJ tossed back the rest of her cider and smoothed down her hair. She glanced down at her outfit, jeans and a blue t-shirt. Not the best clothing to seduce, but she'd have to make do. JJ watched each of the guys for a moment before determining her strategy.

"Wish me luck," JJ muttered to Rossi. She put her glass down on a nearby table.

Putting a little extra sway in her hip, she moved across the room to the stereo. She picked up Morgan's iPod from the four different ones sitting next to the stereo, and searched until she found a playlist called "For The Ladies."

"Whatcha doing, JJ?" Prentiss asked as the first notes came out of the speakers.

JJ shrugged. "I just feel like dancing." She swaggered up to Morgan, who was standing with Garcia and Kevin, and held out her hand. "Want to dance?"

Morgan glanced from JJ to Garcia who gave him an encouraging smile, delighted by JJ's antics. She knew JJ hadn't had the best few months. If JJ wanted to have a little fun tonight, Garcia was all for it.

"Okay," he agreed, letting JJ pull him into the middle of the room. Garcia and Kevin soon followed. JJ quickly brought her arms around Morgan's neck, pulling him close, and forcing him to put his hands on her waist.

"You're in a mood tonight," Morgan commented. He shivered as she ran her fingers playfully over the back of his neck.

"You have an issue with that?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.

He lowered his head so that he could whisper in her ear. "Girl, I'm for anything that puts that smile on your face."

"Anything?"

Morgan froze, causing JJ to start laughing. She pulled him even closer, molding her body to his. She rubbed against him to the beat of the music. Morgan let out a low whistle. "Damn, girl, we need to get you out to the club."

"I don't know," she said in mock innocence. "I don't think it's really my scene.

Maybe if you show me a few things?" JJ licked her lips. "In fact, why don't you treat me like one of the girls you pick up there?"

"Um," he hesitated, unsure of this turn in events.

"You'll be saving me from making a fool out of myself. We're friends, right? How do you get that first kiss?" She slid one of her hands down his chest and let it rest on his abdomen. "You've already got me out on the dance floor. I'm clearly interested, but a little unsure. How do you get that first kiss?"

He glimpsed around the room and saw that no one was paying any attention to them. He missed the fleeting glances from Rossi. Morgan moved his hands from her waist to her back, pulling her flush against him. He nuzzled behind her ear, taking a deep breath. "Well, first, I'd tell you how beautiful you are, how wonderful you smell, how amazing you feel against me."

JJ felt her heart speed up and hoped he couldn't feel it.

"Next, I'd place just a whisper of a kiss over your ear," he paused to breath over her ear, "so that you're not sure if I actually I kissed you or not, but it leaves you wanting more. You'd turn your head to look at me," she turned her head, "and suddenly our lips were just millimeters apart. I'd lick my lips, looking from your lips to your eyes. Slowly, I'd move closer to you, giving you time to pull away until... our lips... meet."

Morgan crashed his lips over hers, tasting the bubblegum flavor of her lip gloss.

He sucked her bottom lip between his teeth. He groaned and she answered with one deep in her throat. The sound seemed to bring Morgan back to reality and he took a step back.

"Uh, this probably isn't a good idea," he told her, looking a little embarrassed.

JJ grinned, reassuringly. "Probably not, but... thanks for the lesson." She turned from him and faced Rossi, surreptitiously throwing up her index finger and mouthing, "One."

Rossi smiled at her, but grimaced when he took a drink as soon as she turned away from him. Watching her dance with Morgan was harder than even he had anticipated. The kiss almost killed him and it was all he could do to not race over there and punch Morgan himself. He wanted to cheer when Morgan pulled away from JJ. Rossi finished the drink in his hand. It was going to be a long night if he had to keep this up.


	3. Reid and Kevin

Unaware of Rossi's inner turmoil, JJ made her way to the makeshift drink table.

She poured herself another cup of Garcia's hot apple cider. They had all joked when Garcia brought it out, but every single one of them was currently drinking it. It helped that Garcia had made it with an extra helping of rum.

JJ swiveled her head, taking in the room, debating on whom to go for next. Garcia and Kevin were still dancing. Hotch was standing next to Rossi, deep in conversation. Even if he had been alone, JJ knew she wasn't up for taking on Hotch just yet. Reid and Prentiss were sitting on the couch. JJ watched as Morgan walked over and begged Prentiss to dance with him. She took that as her cue.

"Hey, Spence," she said, flopping down beside him. "Having fun?"

"I guess," he replied with a sheepish smile. He held up a cup of cider. "The cider's a bit strong. Did you know that-"

"No and I don't want to." JJ chuckled at his bewildered face. She put a hand on his knee. "How's everything going with Natalie?"

Natalie was a cute, young, brunette secretary in another unit that Reid had a huge crush on. They had gone to the movies twice and dinner once. Reid insisted they were just friends, despite his tendency to drop things every time she was around.

Reid frowned. "There is no 'thing' with Natalie. We're just friends."

"Spence, it's me you're talking to. I know you like the girl. What are you waiting on?"

He sighed. "I just... I mean, I'm not sure... I don't know how to make the first move," he muttered, staring at his hands.

JJ tipped his chin up so that he faced her. "Is that all? I can teach you a trick that Morgan showed me."

Reid looked at her, doubtfully. He was pretty sure he didn't want to try anything that came from Morgan. Morgan had a bit of a reputation that Reid didn't want.

"Trust me. Start by hugging her good night." JJ placed her arms around Reid in a hug. She blew gently on his ear much as Morgan had done to her. She waited until he turned towards her, startled, to lick her lips. Reid unconsciously mimicked her actions. Like Morgan, Reid moved closer and closer until his lips found JJ's.

JJ bit back a gasp when Reid's lips touched hers. She was surprised to find them so soft. She was certain they were going to be chapped. She put steady pressure on his lips waiting to see if he would open up to her. When he finally did, JJ slipped her tongue inside his mouth. She felt him tense as soon as her tongue touch his. She eased out of the kiss, an odd combination of relief and disappointment flowing through her.

"And just like that, you get her to kiss you," JJ finished, breaking the tension.

"Thanks, JJ," Reid told her. He looked befuddled over what had just transpired.

She responded by ruffling his hair. JJ looked over to Rossi again. She waited until Hotch was distracted before mouthing, "Two."

Rossi returned a faint smile before turning his attention to the dance floor. Garcia was now dancing with Morgan and Prentiss was trying to dance with Kevin, but he was terribly uncoordinated and she was becoming visibly frustrated. JJ jumped up from the couch, dragging Reid with her. She nearly tossed Reid at Prentiss, taking Kevin in return. JJ placed one hand in Kevin's and the other on his shoulder in a more formal dance position. They swayed gently to the music.

"Thanks for the save," Kevin told her. "I think Emily was about two minutes from ripping my feet off and beating me with them."

"Anytime," JJ told him. "After all, you're my best friend's boyfriend and a surrogate uncle to my son. We can't have you going around with no feet."

Kevin bit out a laugh. He looked around nervously at the BAU team, glowering at Morgan when he danced to Garcia and nearly coming out of his skin when Hotch walked passed him.

"Kevin, you really need to relax," JJ ordered, softly. "We're all here as friends. No one's going to fire you or judge you."

He nodded. "I know. I just... I can't get comfortable around these guys."

"I think we're out of cider," Prentiss commented to the dancing group when she noticed Hotch emptying the pitcher.

Garcia shook her head. "There's more in the kitchen."

"We'll go grab it," JJ jumped in, referring to her and Kevin. She dragged him from the living room into the kitchen, snagging the pitcher as she went. She filled it up with cider from the stove. "Seriously, Kevin, you need to calm down. You look like you're going to pass out at any minute."

"You're right. I know you're right." Kevin followed her back into the living room.

He didn't noticed that she deliberately stopped in the doorway where someone, probably Garcia, had placed the mistletoe. "Maybe, I should drink more cider."

"I thought you couldn't hold-"

"Ooh, JJ caught Kevin under the mistletoe!" Garcia squealed causing the entire room to turn to JJ and Kevin. They both looked up, JJ feigning shock that they were under mistletoe. "And I want to see a real kiss. None of this quick peck on the cheek."

JJ rolled her eyes, but inwardly she pleased. She knew there was no way she was kissing her best friend's boyfriend without Garcia's permission. JJ was certain that the mistletoe would provide just the opportunity for that to happen. Still, she had to put on a front. She sighed, resigned. "I guess we have to kiss."

Kevin groaned. "I guess." He reached down and cupped her cheek. Closing his eyes, he laid a sweet and tender kiss, lingering just long enough for Garcia to approve. Kevin turned red as a tomato as he walked away to jeers and catcalls from Prentiss and Morgan.

While all attention turned to Kevin, JJ silently held up three fingers to Rossi. He nodded, gloomily. She chalked it up solely to him not wanting to lose the bet. JJ

smiled to herself. She was having a really good time stealing these kisses from her fellow team members, none of them any wiser to her and Rossi's game. She sashayed to the drink table to put the pitcher on the table unaware of the sad eyes of David Rossi watching her every move.


	4. Hotch and Rossi

JJ took a deep breath. She poured her half a glass of cider and drank it as fast as she could. It was time to go after the big whale. She sauntered over to where Hotch was sitting on the loveseat in the corner, alone. She sat to him, turning to face him with one leg on the couch. JJ smile at him, placing a hand on his arm.

"Are you having a good time?" she asked, ignoring his slight shiver.

"I am." Hotch looked her up and down. "Are you?"

She shrugged, playfully. Her eyes flinched deliberately from his eyes to his lips and back again. "I suppose so."

Hotch licked his lips, ducking his head so that his mouth was right next to her ear.

"I know what you're doing, JJ."

JJ pulled back, startled. "I'm not-"

"How much is the bet for?" His eyes were dancing.

Busted, she thought, unhappily. "Fifty bucks."

Hotch chuckled. He glanced around the room until he saw Rossi's curious eye watching them intently. "Well, I'd hate for you to lose on my account."

"What?" she started to say, but found her lips covered by his. She was unprepared for the jolt she felt when he pushed his tongue into her mouth. She had been in control of the other kisses this evening, but she had none with this kiss. Hotch plundered, staking a claim, nibbling and tasting. She was panting by the time he broke the kiss.

"Good luck," Hotch told her. There was a knowing look in his eye that JJ couldn't quite figure out. He placed another chaste kiss on her lips before standing and walking away.

JJ rose, also, walking across the room to Rossi. He was watching her with a tense look on his face. She stood next to him, scanning the room without seeing it.

"That looked like one heck of a kiss," Rossi commented.

JJ nodded, shaking off her daze. "That was the best kiss of my life." She frowned when he scoffed at her. "What? You think you can do better?"

"Then Hotch?" JJ nodded. Rossi smirked. "Hell, yeah."

"Prove it."

Rossi grabbed her upper arms, pulling him flush against him. She put her hands on his chest, surprised by the strength she found there. He breathed the whisper of a kiss over her lips before coasting across her jaw and down her neck. He nipped her shoulder then sucked it to sooth it. He blazed a trail of kissed back up her neck, suckling at various spots.

JJ thought her knees were going to give out with all the teasing he was doing. She her hands down his chest. She wrapped them around him, cradling his butt. She rocked into him as he plundered her mouth. There was nothing teasing about this kiss now. It was all tongue and teeth and passion as he explored every inch of her mouth, claiming it as his own.

He held onto her shoulders as the kiss ended. JJ released him slowly. She looked around the room, happy to see that no one appeared to have noticed the mind-blowing kiss they had just shared. Rossi gulped loudly, unsure of what she was going to do next.

"I guess you proved it," JJ told him. He blinked at her, half-speed, releasing her shoulders. She grinned, please to have invoked a reaction in him. "FYI, that's five. I just won fifty bucks. Pay up, Rossi!"

"Fifty bucks for what?" Reid asked, having overheard her last few words as he walked nearby.

"Dave bet me fifty bucks that I couldn't get all the guys here to kiss me before midnight and I just won!" JJ crowed loud enough to grab the attention of the rest of the room.

Morgan walked over and high-fived her. "Good going, girl."

She beamed. "Thank you. I couldn't do it without all of you." She winked at Rossi before walking over to Prentiss and Garcia to share the details of her triumph.

"What on earth possessed you to bet her that?" Morgan asked Rossi.

Rossi smiled, inwardly frowning at the same knowing look Hotch was throwing his way that Hotch had thrown JJ. "She was bored. She wanted something to spice up life. I never actually thought she'd do it."

"The best way to get JJ to do something is to dare her," Reid told him, knowingly.

"I'll keep that in mind." Rossi walked to the kitchen under the guise of bringing out more snacks.

One by one the evening came to an end as the team members made their way to bed until only Rossi remained. His heart was heavy as he reviewed the night. Sure, he had gotten the kiss he wanted from JJ, even got her to admit it was the best kiss she'd ever had, but it was all because of the bet. Rossi wandered around the first floor, double checking the locks on the windows and doors, a habit that came with the job. He put the few glasses that hadn't been moved to the kitchen into the dishwasher before heading to bed himself.

As he opened the door to his bedroom, he saw a wrapped gift in silver paper topped with a red bow. Curious, he picked up the box to see a small tag that read

"Merry Christmas, Dave! JJ." Rossi smiled at the idea that she had gotten him a gift.

His smile turned into shock as he opened the box and pulled out a small, black thong with a silver bow in the center. Dave pivoted as he heard a cough off to the side near the bathroom, the thong hanging from his index finger. Leaning against the bathroom doorway stood JJ clad only in a black lace chemise that stopped just above her upper thigh.

JJ licked her lips. "So, about that kiss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N2: Sorry, but I just had to tease with that JJ/Hotch kiss.


	5. A Gift for Rossi

Rossi felt his mouth go dry as he took in JJ standing there. The black lace of her lingerie did little to cover her body and her body was beautiful, soft and curvy. He started his gaze at her feet, slowly moving up her body, over ankles, her knees, her thighs, her stomach, lingering on her breasts before finally landing on her amused face. He shifted as he felt his jeans begin to strain.

"Everything okay there, Dave?" JJ smirked, knowingly.

"What are you doing here?"

JJ glanced down her body. "I think that's pretty obvious."

He strolled quickly to her, but kept his body just out of reach of hers. He eyed her, roguishly. "You sure about this?"

She ran her hands along his chest. "Absolutely."

"Good." He snaked his right hand around her waist to pull her against him.

Achingly slow, he lowered his head towards hers. He gasped when she looped her hands around the back of his head and pulled him to her. JJ wasted no time, pushing her tongue into his month. Cautious at first, he soon return her thrusts with vigor.

Rossi soon found himself overwhelmed by her taste, her scent, her touch.

JJ unbuttoned his shirt, drawing it over his shoulders and down his arm. Next, she worked on undoing his belt buckle, tossing it behind them. It hit off the wall with a clank, causing Rossi to smile against her mouth, but JJ was on a mission. She undid the button on his jeans and pulled down the zipper, stroking him lightly.

Rossi moaned when she broke the kiss and stepped away from him. She ripped his undershirt over his head, throwing it across the room. She knelt down in front of him, dragging his jeans down his legs, snagging his boxers as she went. Rossi kicked his way out of the bottom of his jeans. He stood before her wearing only his socks.

She slurped just the tip of him into her mouth, twirling her tongue around him.

"Jesus," he grunted. JJ grinned as she released him. She leisurely kissed her way up his body, recapturing his lips. She wrapped her hand around him, setting a spirited pace up and down the length of him.

"I can see why you had three wives," JJ muttered. Rossi chuckled. He removed her hand from him and wrapped his hands around her bottom. He lifted her into the air, her legs wrapped around his waist, and walked her backwards to the bed. He tossed her onto the bed with squeal. He removed his socks while she moved to the center of the bed.

Rossi crawled into bed after her. He kissed her right ankle, her left knee, and both thighs before running his tongue up her center once. She arched against him, moaning. He placed another kiss just above her pubic hair. He gathered the material of her chemise as he clambered over her. He laved her bellybutton, nipped at each nipple, then jerked the chemise off of her. His hot eyes raked over her body, taking in her creamy skin. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Dave," she breathed, running her hands up his chest to his neck. His eyes snapped back to hers and he began to kiss her once again. He lay nearly on top of her, once hand creeping down to massage her breast, pinching and rolling the rose bud. He teased her by running his erection down her stomach and over her clit.

JJ flipped him suddenly, surprising him with her strength. She bent down and bite his neck, just soft enough to not leave a mark.

"Enough with the teasing," she growled and slid onto him.

"Condom!" he wheezed, trying desperately to fight the urge to thrust up into her.

She raised her eyebrow. "On the pill and clean. You?"

He could only nod. She grinned, wickedly, and began to ground into him. She rode him hard, then soft; quick, then slow. She kept him off-balance, unable to climax. He was sweating, his head thrashing against the pillow. She broke into a blissful orgasm in the middle of her teasing. He tried deliriously to penetrate as she lay across his chest, trying to catch her breath, but JJ clenched to prevent him from moving. When she recovered, she sat back up. She set a languid pace, relishing the feel him slide in and out of her. He caressed her stomach, her breasts. When he felt as if he could stand anymore, Rossi placed his fingers gingerly on the side on her face, pleading, "Please. Oh, please. Oh, please."

JJ stopped mid-thrust to look down at him, relishing the control she had over him.

She leaned over him and gave him a sweet kiss. "Get ready."

She began to move again, but this time there was nothing delicate in her movements. She transferred her hands from his shoulders to his stomach to deepen the angle. She heard his breathing pick up, felt his penis pulsating within her. She could feel a second orgasm beginning to grow within her. Their movements became jagged as she fell apart once again. Rossi followed right behind her, praying no one was awoken by their screams.

After several minutes, she slid off of him and to the side. She grabbed one of his hands and pulled it over her body. She settled back into him, her eyes drifting closed.

"You are amazing," he rumbled in her ear.

"So are you," she replied with a grin. "You should rest up now. I getting you back up in an hour."

Rossi sighed, contently, putting his knee between her legs and his hand over her breast. "I look forward to it."


	6. A Happy Beginning

Rossi awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon. He reached over to the other side of the bed. Finding the sheets cool, he opened his eyes to see that he was alone in the bed. Briefly, he wondered if he had imagined the night before, but his aching muscles as he sat up told him otherwise. Rossi jumped into a steaming hot shower, trying to relax his sore body. He quickly got ready for the day and headed to the kitchen.

There, he found JJ, Hotch, and Prentiss. Hotch and JJ were preparing breakfast while Prentiss sat at the counter, drinking coffee. Rossi greeted them before grabbing a cup of coffee and sitting down next to Prentiss. He surreptitiously watched JJ as she worked, trying to beat down the jealousy he felt watching how in sync the two were. He looked for any sign that things had changed between himself and JJ, but she acted as she always did.

Rossi hung his head over his mug, letting the words from the other three wash over him while he tried to sort through the whirlwind of emotions he was going through. He thought they had shared a connection last night. He certainly wanted more than one night of sex and he thought after the way she let him hold her last night that she wanted the same thing. But now, with waking up alone and with JJ

acting as if nothing happened, he was forced to reconsider.

He looked up only when a plate full of eggs, bacon, and pancakes appeared before him. JJ was smiling widely in front of him. She winked at him before grabbing her own plate and sitting at the table. Hope rippled through his body warring with his other emotions. He ate breakfast with gusto before the other team members made their way down to the kitchen. He wanted to get out of there to clear his head.

JJ grabbed his arm at the door, however, preventing his clean getaway. "Hey, you want to go for a walk with me?"

"Sure," he croaked out. He passed Reid on his way to his room to grab his coat, gloves, and hat.

"Please tell me that I'm not the only one that heard those two last night," Reid commented to Hotch and Prentiss.

Prentiss shudder. "They woke me up three times!"

"Four," Hotch said. He shrugged. "It's been coming on for a few months now, at least for Dave. We're just lucky he didn't ravish her in the middle of the living room."

He shuddered as if reliving a memory while Prentiss and Reid laughed.

Rossi met JJ at the front door unsure of what to expect. JJ smiled at him, leading him through the door and down the stairs through the several inches of white snow that had fallen. She quietly hummed "Walking in a Winter Wonderland" to herself, occasionally singing a word or two. She seemed content to just walk through the woods while Rossi thought his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. He had to concentrate so his legs didn't turn to jello.

JJ stopped suddenly when they could no longer see the house. She grabbed Rossi's jacket through her gloved hands and pushed him against the nearest tree. She pushed against him, turning her head upwards. She kissed him until she stole all his breath away. She pulled away from him, panting, pleased to see that she had him revved up like a seventeen year old boy with just her kisses.

"I just thought we should get that out of the way," JJ told him.

Rossi grabbed her hand as they started to walk again. "So, I'm guessing you're not regretting last night?"

She shook her head. "Definitely not, but I think we should talk about what this means."

"JJ, if you need this to just have been something to end your boredom-"

"Do you think I often go around bedding my co-workers because I'm bored?" She laughed gently at his stricken face. "I've noticed how you look at me, how you've always looked at me, but more so since I've been back."

Rossi frowned. "You have?"

"Yes, but honestly, I never really thought about it, other than a random dream here or there. Don't get smug. I've had them about Morgan and Hotch before, too. I know you've had them about Emily and Penelope and I heard about a particularly loud one you had about Ashley on the plane."

Rossi felt his cheeks grow red from more than just the cold. He decided now was the time to go with honesty. "I've always been attracted to you, JJ. That's true. It's also true that I've felt even more of an attraction to you since you've come back."

Rossi cleared his throat. "It's more than just an attraction, JJ. I find you completely fascinating. I'd like the chance to get to know you better on a personal level."

"Even though I come with a rambunctious three-year-old and an ex that I'm still close to?"

"Yes."

"And even though because we're co-workers we're going to be put under strict scrutiny?'

"Yes."

"And even though you're going to get your life threatened by Morgan and Reid and even Hotch?"

Rossi stopped suddenly. He turned and faced her, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "You're worth it," he whispered.

She bit her bottom lip. "I think you might just be worth it, too."

He leaned down to kiss her, but stopped when she placed a finger over his lips.

"No more sex for awhile," she said, firmly.

Rossi sighed. "Still worth it," he muttered, leaning down to kiss her as the snow once again fell from the sky.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I managed to get all the prompts in! Woo! Once again, Happy Holidays, tonnie2001969!


End file.
